The HeartBeat!
by CaaroNightmare
Summary: Los recuerdos son tan presentes aun que es dificil olvidar lo que una vez e sentido, soy fuerte pero muy debil para estos sentimientos... creo que es la debilidad lo que me hace fuerte.. StevexClaire y LeonxClaire.
1. Chapter 1 Palpitar

_**Comentario de la Autora**_  
Primero que nada agradezco si estas tomando el tiempo para leer esto. Este Fic tendrá como fin la pareja de Steve&Claire la cual después de su primer encuentro comenzaran las cosas entre ellos, sin embargo abra parejas adicionales como Leon&Claire, Chris&Jill y seguramente algunos otros mas. Solo el primer capitulo es narrado en primera persona.

**PALPITAR**

Una gran explosión y cerré los ojos...

Había salido como muchas veces de mi departamento para ir a las instalaciones de TerraSave, mi trabajo. Hace unos pocos dias llame a Chris para saber como se encontraba, tenia miedo sabia que el se encontraba en una misión de la BSAA y estaba realmente asustada que algo malo pudiese ocurrirle por suerte escuchar su nombre me había tranquilizado a un mas decirme que Wesker había muerto, aquel hombre...

Las imágenes de un chico rubio vinieron a mi mente al recordar aquel hombre.

- Steve... -

Su recuerdo me hacia daño, el solo hecho que estuviese cada día en mi mente me hacia daño, lo sabia... pensar en el solo me hacia daño pero no podía olvidarle, no quería olvidarle.. yo... yo tenia mucho que decir cuando... el. Una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla.

Recobre mi postura abriendo mis ojos un poco, tenia un mareo realmente fuerte que había ocurrido?, fui abriendo un poco mas los ojos y me di cuenta que en la habitación donde yo me encontraba parecía haber sucedido un desastre, papeles en el suelo, los muebles maltratados. A duras penas comencé a levantarme para girarme y observar por aquella ventana que la instalación estaba en un muy mal estado... destruida completamente. Algo paso pensé en cuestión de segundos, mi cuerpo se encontraba pesado aun así debía moverme, averiguar que había ocurrido, me acerque al escritorio de aquella habitación donde segundos antes estaba con la persona con la cual entablaba una conversación.

-¿Donde esta?.. -dije a misma al notar que no había nadie mas en la habitación mas que yo.

¿Creería que estaba muerta?, abrí uno de los cajones del elegante escritorio y tome la pistola que momentos antes el señor había guardado. Mas en este se encontraba unos legajos con una palabra que llamo mi atención "Secreto" entrecerré los ojos dejando la pistola encima del escritorio para tomar aquel legajo y dar un pequeño vistazo. Volví mi mirada en el cajón percatándome que había mas con la misma palabra, debía llevármelos a TerraSave les será de importancia. Tome los cinco legajos en el cajón, después tome la pistola. Gire mi rostro percatándome que en el suelo cerca de un amplio sofá se encontraba un maletín, perfecto!, junto con algunos papeles en el, introduje los legajos, tome el maletín y salí de la habitación.

Los pasillos estaban totalmente oscuros sin embargo las luces de emergencia aunque era pequeñas servían de gran ayuda a la hora de ver. No se escuchaba absolutamente nadie, pareciese que me encontraba sola en estas instalaciones. Había vuelto a suceder... como ocurrió con Whilpharma esta vez no nos habíamos percatado, que el virus estuviera en este lugar. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente cansado, lo único que recuerdo es que me encontraba hablando cuando una alarma sonó, era claro que tanto el señor Williams como yo nos alarmamos, se adelanto a mi salida... lo ultimo que vi fue a Williams salir de la habitación mientras yo giraba mi rostro a la ventana, un enorme resplandor, cerré mis ojos y me tire al suelo perdiendo la conciencia. Debía ser mas precavida... porque no me había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Williams, tal vez porque había fingido también que Terrasave tampoco sabia esto... es tarde.. seguro se han llevado el virus. Seguí caminando por los pasillos con precaución aunque no con el arma arriba, estaba segura que me encontraba completamente sola. Ladee mi rostro al creer escuchar un ruido soltando el maletín, estaba muy asustada sabia bien a lo que había venido... verificar la existencia de aquel virus, no me sorprendería tener una gran bienvenida. Tome el arma con ambas manos apuntando al corredor frente mío... di pasos hacia atrás, una ruta de escape. Regrese mi vista fue en ese momento en que me detuve a soltar un disparo y abrir mis ojos completamente...

- .. S...Steve? -pronuncie su nombre temerosa-

Mi corazón latía tan aprisa al ver con mis propios ojos aquel joven rubio, quien se encontraba recargado en la pared como si estuviese lastimado. Reconocía muy bien esa figura... era el.. o me lo estaba imaginado?.

- Porque... cuando nos volvemos a ver... me tienes que apuntar con una pistola... -bromeo con su voz cansada y un poco entrecortada.

Parecía haberme quedado perpleja al verle, en verdad... en verdad era el?... Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y baje la pistola. Era el... su voz.. era el!. Me acerque algo apresurada pero con suficiente cautela para colocarme de rodillas en el suelo y encontrarme con su rostro el cual parecía esquivar mi mirada. Mi mano subió hasta su mejilla sintiendo su suave piel, era el... esto es realidad!, era Steve?.

- S..teve.. -susurre observándole con tristeza-

Tenían tantas emociones encontradas que no pude evitar dejar escapar una lagrima de mis ojos, mientras le miraba con una amplia sonrisa. El parecía desconcertado el verme, como si le doliera volverme a ver podía verlo en su expresión, en sus ojos sin embargo yo... estoy tan feliz de volverle a ver. Fue en ese momento que rodee con mis brazos su cuerpo pasándolos por su cuello y pegando mi cuerpo con el suyo.

- Estas vivo!... -dije feliz aunque lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas-  
- Claire.. -susurro-

Unas de sus manos se elevaron hasta rodear mi cintura en donde sentí como el respondía mi abrazo. Yo temblaba.. temblaba de la emoción, realmente era el, Steve. Nos encontrábamos en aquella oscuridad, donde solo el y yo estábamos... encontrarnos en la oscuridad sin saber que un peligro nos estuviera deparando. Como aquella vez donde solo creíamos que era un ataque.. mas no de un virus. Me aleje un poco de el para encontrarme con su rostro aun con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, acaricie su rostro.

- Yo... es difícil explicar.. -me miro un poco molesto-  
- ssh.. -coloque mi dedo en su boca- no tienes que decir nada... por ahora... -sonreí al terminar aquellas palabras.

Estaba realmente feliz de verle... dios!, era Steve. Me quede observando cada parte de su rostro, sus hermosos ojos azules, sus labios... Steve. Me acerque un poco a su rostro y el parecía invitarme a proseguir, podía sentir su respiración tan cerca... sentir su calido cuerpo junto al mío, cuanto había deseado volver a sentirle junto a mi, volver a escuchar su voz... volver a ver sus ojos y poderle decir..

- Claire -se escucho de repente, entre cortado.

Di un pequeño brinco al escuchar mi nombre ser pronunciado por el pequeño radio que tenia en mi cintura, lo tome colocándolo cerca de mis labios.

- ¿Si? -pregunté-  
- ¿Estas bien? ... parece que exploto la... -  
- Si.. Así es.. Gracias a dios estoy viva... -  
- Muy bien, estoy fuera del lugar esperando por ti...Entrare-  
- No te preocupes Leon... Voy para haya..-  
- Llámame si ocurre algo -

La señal termino y volví mi mirada a Steve quien parecía muy pensativo mientras me observaba, me levante alejándome de el y extendí mi mano para que la tomara.

- Ven... -sonreí-

El me miro mientras sonreía y dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado sin tomar mi mano, levantándose por si solo. Siempre iba a actuar así?, como si no necesitase la ayuda de alguien. Coloque las manos en mi cintura mientras le observaba caminar muy apenas, al parecer se encontraba lastimado. Camine pasando por el para tomar nuevamente el maletín.

- ¿Y eso?.. -pregunto el-  
- Son archivos... que enviare a TerraSave -  
- De que trata?.. -  
- Del virus que se encontraba e este lugar -

Steve pareció molestarse cuando dije esas palabras para luego caminar y colocarse por un lado mió, pero siguió andando solo me limite a observar aquella reacción, ¿no iba a cambiar porque nos volvíamos a ver?.

- Ven... se como salir de aquí.. -

Sin voltear verme continuo su camino lo único que yo hice fue seguirle, estaba realmente feliz volver a verle que su actuación de ser el chico fuerte de siempre no me molestaba, hoy no. Después de andar un rato, nos colocamos frente al elevador de la instalación, entramos y Steve toco el botón para subir a la planta 00. Nos encontrábamos dentro del ascensor sin decir palabra alguna... era un poco incomodo.

- ¿Y... para que quieren lo del virus?-  
- Me vas a preguntar de mi trabajo? después de tanto tiempo? -sonreí-  
- Huh?... -ladeo su rostro para no verme- ... es que Claire.. yo

Fue así que me acerque nuevamente a el, mirándole comprensiva.. que hacia Steve en este lugar, mas bien que había ocurrido con el todo este tiempo!.

- Steve... solo dime.. -

Sonrío al momento en que dije aquellas palabras como si se estuviese burlando de mi o algo así. Luego giro su rostro para verme nuevamente, yo solo observaba aquellos ojos tan serenos, cuanto habían cambiado con el tiempo.. que habrá ocurrido contigo Steve. El elevador se abrió dejándonos ver la recepción de las instalaciones Williams. Steve tomo la pistola que tenia en mis manos tan ágilmente que no logre ver ni siquiera su movimiento, le mire extrañada ¿Como lo había hecho?. El tomo de mi muñeca para jalarme y correr junto con el, porque corríamos? ya estábamos fuera al fin y no había nada que temer. Fue entonces que un sonido ronco llamo mi atención y aunque estuviese corriendo gire mi rostro para observar detrás mió y como un grupo de zombies se acercaban a nosotros.

- ¡Steve! -grite girando mi rostro-

Steve se detuvo por cuestión de segundos y soltó un disparo deshaciéndose de un zombie frente a nosotros. Sostenía mi mano con fuerza impidiendo que me alejara de el para comenzar a correr nuevamente, y aunque estuviésemos en movimiento, el dispara a todos los zombies que tenían la intención de asesinarnos, uno tras otro, corriendo y corriendo al fin la puerta de cristal, mostraba la salida. Una vez pasamos aquellas puertas un grupo de soldados paso enseguida por nosotros y solo se escuchaban los tiroteos detrás de nosotros.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -

Pregunto una voz varonil mientras yo prestaba atención a la persona frente a mí que a los soldados que seguían pasando a nuestro alrededor. Frente a mi un apuesto hombre se encontraba, mas alto que yo de piel bronceada con su cabello castaño claro, y sus ojos azules misteriosos observándome con un cuerpo bien fornido y mas alto que yo, tenia puesto una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos jeans oscuros. Era Leon.

- Si... gracias... -dije un poco exhausta- como supiste que estaba aquí?-  
- TerraSave nos mando a llamar, al enterarse de la explosión -dijo Leon sereno- parece que es cierto.. lo del virus..

En ese momento la mirada de Leon se fijo en mi acompañante Steve quien aun sostenía mi muñeca con un poco de rudeza, ambos se observaban sin quitarse la vista el uno con el otro. Sonreí al ver tan patética acción de ambos mientras me movía provocando que Steve me soltara.

- Esto es para Terrasave… el virus en este lugar -dije enseñándole el maletín-  
- Se lo llevare al presidente -respondió Leon-  
- Creo que primero debemos verificar... –conteste tranquila-  
- Hm... Esta bien... -

Gire mi rostro para observar como Steve miraba todo a su alrededor... un poco de nostalgia se mostraba en su rostro y yo le mire curiosa, me pregunto que es lo que pasaba por su mente.

- ¿Quien es el? -pregunto Leon serio-  
- Mi nombre es Steve -respondió a la pregunta girando su rostro para mirar a Leon-  
- Steve?.. -cuestiono Leon para girar y verme-  
- Después hablamos... -le dije con una sonrisa- Steve... vamos... -

El me miro sin mucha confianza, que le ocurría no estaba feliz de volvernos a encontrar, parecía como si yo le hubiese decepcionado de alguna manera. El camino pasando por un lado de Leon si siquiera voltear a verlo. Era momento de irnos... de hablar un poco... que habrá ocurrido con el todo este tiempo. Yo me sentía culpable de haberle dejado en aquel lugar y que su cuerpo fuese llevado por aquel hombre, yo solo quería salvarle y que juntos saliéramos de aquel lugar… para conocernos y decirle lo mucho que yo le..

- Claire… -  
- Huh? -  
- Ven… yo quiero conducir… tu solo guíame… - dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios-

Había extrañado esa sonrisa tan amable en el, me quede perdida mirándole. Estaba realmente feliz de volverle a ver… no iba a permitir que esta vez que el destino me quitara esta oportunidad de las manos… poder decirle lo que yo sentí en aquellos últimos segundos y decirle lo que e sentido hasta ahora. Le entregue las llaves de auto al acercarme a el, pase por un lado para subirme del lado del copiloto al momento en que quito la alarma de este y tomar asiento… había mucho de que hablar.

- Entonces.. a donde quiere que la lleve princesa? -  
- Por ahora… vamos a mi departamento.. -

Ladee mi rostro con una sonrisa en mis labios para observar la expresión de Steve y el se mostró tranquilo observándome para luego sonreír y soltar una diminuta risita y observar hacia enfrente mientras encendía el Auto.

- Como ordenes .. -


	2. Chapter 2 Una vista diferente

_**Comentario de la Autora**_  
Después de todo creo que todos tienen una segunda oportunidad en respuesta a **LadyVampelle,** si creo que ellos merecían una segunda oportunidad, aunque sabes creo que después de todo Steve no esta muerto… porque… ya veras a continuación, de hecho a base de esas ideas o palabras que salieron en **Code Veronica X** cree este Fanfic, porque realmente creo o espero que Steve no este muerto…  
**Jack Crauser,**Gracias que bueno que te haya gustado.

Los personajes y la historia que en este fanfic se presentan pertenecen a las sagas del juego llamado Resident Evil los derechos reservados para sus Autores Originales y la empresa creadora del juego Capcom. La historia no tiene fin de lucro.

A partir de aquí la narración expresara la emociones de todos los personajes que en la historia aparesca. Realmente espero que esta historia les guste y espero sus reviews para  
continuar con esta historia.

**UNA VISTA DIFERENTE**

El día era nublado y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a hacerse presente en la ciudad de Seattle, el cemento comenzó a tomar un color mas oscuro por lo mojado que se encontraba y la gente trataba de cubrirse de las pequeñas gotas entrando a puestos, como si supiesen que pronto vendrían una tormenta. Steve conducía el Mazda de Claire quien a pesar de mostrarse tranquila a la situación no podía evitar encontrarse totalmente alegre e impaciente por entablar una amplia conversación con su amigo Steve. En la radio sonaba una canción tranquila que con el panorama que ambos tenían solo provocaba que aquel momento aunque sin decir palabra alguna fuera perfecto. Claire ladeo su rostro para observar sin despistar a Steve quien miraba frente para luego girarse y observar que Claire le observaba.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Steve curioso arqueando una ceja -  
- Nada… Es solo que… -Claire tenia una sonrisa amplia mirándole- Has cambiado…  
- Hahaha… ¿En que sentido? -

Claire comenzó a detallar su cabello rubio levemente alborotado, aquellos ojos azules tan atractivos y sus labios que mostraban una sonrisa picarona. No pudo evitar quedarse en silencio detallando no solo el rostro atractivo de Steve si no un poco mas haya, su cuerpo… ya no era el chico de diecisiete años que había conocido, ni ella la joven de diecinueve. El semáforo se puso en verde.

- Ah… debes girar a la derecha –señalando con su dedo-

Steve dejo salir una pequeña risa divertida mirando como Claire después de analizarle con atención había evitado aquella pregunta. Steve sentía una gran felicidad de volver a encontrarse con Claire, aquella chica que había encontrado en RockFort, que desconfiaba de ella pero con el poco tiempo la joven había ganado su confianza. Quien sabe en que momento, en que lugar o en que instante el se había perdido en aquella joven… al principio inclusive podía verle como un estorbo para escapar de aquel lugar pero después… solo quería protegerla… inclusive asesinando a su padre al ver como este atacaría a Claire.

El tiempo transcurrió y al fin habían llegado a los departamentos, un enorme edificio con enormes ventanas que seguro desde las habitaciones mostraría la bella ciudad de Seattle. Aparcaron el automóvil en el estacionamiento privado de los departamentos.

- Sigue lloviendo –bufo Steve soltando el volante del automóvil girando su rostro para ver a Claire, mirando esos hermosos ojos azules-  
- Vamos… unas pocas gotas no pasara nada… - dijo en tono burlón mientras abría su puerta lentamente y el ruido de las gotas de lluvia se hacia presente-

Steve giro su rostro dejando de ver a la hermosa joven y sonrió, aceptando las palabras de Claire para así, abrir la puerta y bajar ambos del Automóvil. Aun la lluvia estaba tranquila donde solo pequeñas gotas en abundancia era lo que les empapaba pero al cerrar ambos la puerta de carro y Steve colocar la alarma de este, la lluvia comenzó a ser mas fuerte.

- Ah… ¡no es cierto! –grito Claire con desanimo para luego soltar una carcajada, sus manos se elevaron tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia-  
- Ven… apresúrate! –grito el rubio haciendo un ademán con la mano para que Claire se acercara a el-

Claire se apresuro para llegar a lado de Steve donde este tomo su mano con un poco de fuerza y Claire solo observo aquella acción con un poco de asombro, Steve se apresuro a empezar a correr hacia la entrada de los departamentos tomando a Claire de la mano. No habían evitado encontrarse completamente empapados al entrar a la recepción que el mismo encargado se les quedo observando con una cara de desesperanza al notar como al encontrarse tan mojados, las gotas que caían de sus atuendos terminaban por mojar suelo. Claire no podía borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios cada que podía, observaba a Steve y le detallaba, cuando corrieron al entrar a recepción, cuando entraron al elevador, en el pasillo hasta entrar a su departamento. Claire tomo las llaves de su bolsa de cuero negro que tenia consigo para introducirlas y al fin abrir la puerta.

Steve dejo el paso primero a Claire al entrar al departamento, este era muy amplio las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas cerradas, aunque la luz de cielo nublado provocaban luz en la habitación, lo primero que los ojos de Steve observaron fue la gran sala enfrente suyo, con unas grandes ventanas que eran cubiertas por las cortinas enfrente de estas un amplio comedor y aun lado de este un gabinete donde podia observarse botellas de alcohol. A su lado izquierdo de la sala se encontraba la cocina obviamente mas pequeña que la sala, pues esta acaparaba en si todo el departamento. Al dar unos pasos se dio cuenta que de su lado derecho había una puerta corrediza de cristal la cual tenia una tela que cubría un poco la vista hacia a dentro donde poco podia verse que se trataba de una habitación.

- Ah… en casa… -expreso la pelirroja colocando ambas manos en su cadera-

Un frío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos provocando que estos tratasen de cubrirse con su brazos al abrazarse a si mismo.

- ¡Demonios!... Que frió hace… -dijo Steve con desanimo aunque una sonrisa en sus labios girando para ver a Claire quien al igual que se abrazaba- hum… y ¿si la abrazo? –pensó observando con cierto detalle los brazos empapados de Claire cubriendo su mismo cuerpo-  
- Creo… Que deberíamos cambiarnos… - giro su rostro para observar a Steve quien pareció haber girado su rostro hacia otro lado- me estaba observando? –pensó y en ese instante su corazón dio una leve punzada, sus ojos al igual que su rostro giraron para ver la habitación -

Steve ladeo su rostro nuevamente para observar a Claire con sus atuendos empapados, observando su delicada silueta femenina, donde sus caderas eran bastante atractivas, no solo ella en si era una joven muy atractiva. Claire quien miraba hacia el cuarto giro su rostro percatándose que Steve le observaba fijamente esta vez lo había atrapado, notando que este le estaba analizando, arqueo una ceja con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Steve quiso tratar de disimular aquello que había hecho pero ya era tarde, Claire lo había atrapado.

- Hm… - expreso un poco molesto sin evitar girar sus ojos hacia otro lado, sintiéndose algo incomodo de que Claire mirara que le observaba tan perdido en ella-  
- Hahaha… iré a cambiarme –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta corrediza transparente- Te traeré ropa igual… por cierto… no se te ocurra espiar -

Steve se giro para observar como Claire le miraba con una sonrisa burlándose de el por haberle atrapado y el solo subió una de sus manos para acariciar su cabello, como si no hubiese entendido aquello. Claire negó con su cabeza, abrió la puerta corrediza y seguido la cerro. Steve tenia una sensación extraña que podía casi sofocarle completamente, su corazón latía apresurado como si estuviese ansioso. El último momento en que sus ojos habían visto aquellos ojos color azul tan claros y hermosos, vino a su mente donde había controlado el virus T-Veronica para no matar a Claire. Donde su amor por ella había sido tan inmenso como para ganarle a la manipulación de T-Veronica. Se había perdido en todos esos momentos desde el principio hasta el ultimo instante, cuando creyó que ella era un zombie y el pensaba que era un estorbo, cuando estaba atrapado en alguna parte de la mansión Ashford pidiendo ayuda esperando solo la muerte, pero un extraño pasadizo se abrió y lo primero que observo fue a Claire quien había escuchado su voz, cuando protegió a Claire del Tryant al ver como la pelirroja se encontraba lastimada y decir aquellas palabras "Su caballero a llegado a protegerla princesa Claire" y esta solo se limito a sonreír. Cuando se habían quedado dormidos en el avión, Claire recargada en su hombro donde el podía sentir lo calido que el cuerpo de esta era, observo su rostro para bajar a sus labios los cuales le tentaban a besar. ¿Estaba dormida.. que puede pasar?, comenzó a acercarse poco a poco sintiendo ya la respiración de esta tan cerca suyo pero el repentino movimiento de la pelirroja, le asusto retrocediendo de inmediato. El ultimo momento donde pensó que no volvería a ver aquellos labios… aquellos ojos celestes donde solo unas palabras antes de morir salieron "Te amo… Claire" y por ultimo escuchar muy lejano los sollozos de Claire pensando así que había muerto.

- ¿Steve?… -

Steve volvió en si levantando su mirada la cual segundos antes yacía perdida en alguna parte del suelo y el sofá para mirar a la dueña de aquella voz, mirando como esta tenia puesto un pequeño short rojo el cual no estaba muy pegado a su cuerpo pero era demasiado corto dejando ver sus largas piernas. Tenia puesta una camisa de tirantes blanca que era tan pegada a su cuerpo y su cabello iba suelto pasando pos sus hombros cubriendo un poco la parte de su pecho. Esta tenia una cara triste observándole como si hubiera visto todo lo que el había pensado con solo verle y eso no le sorprendía pues esos pensamientos solo se trataban de ella. El rubio observo tranquilo para luego mostrar una leve sonrisa pues recordar aquello, realmente le entristecía pero lo ultimo que quería era preocuparla. Claire comprendió al ver aquella sonrisa y se acerco como deseaba abrazarlo…

- La ropa esta en la cama… puedes ducharte… -dijo casi como un murmullo, el haber visto a su amigo tan perdido, le había preocupado no solo eso, le hacia preguntarse una y otra vez que pensaba..-  
- Gracias –sonrió y camino por un costado de ella- Princesa…

Claire se quedo pasmada al escuchar el seudónimo con el cual Steve se refería a ella, "Princesa". Sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo parecía no responder a ninguno de sus movimientos como si se hubiese congelado, su corazón latió temeroso y rápido que podía imaginar el sonido de los latidos de este. Steve entro a la habitación para asi ser su turno el cambiarse. Claire camino hacia la cocina en silencio encendió la luz de esta para acercarse al refrigerador y abrirlo, observando que lo único adentro, era leche, huevos y tocino. Soltó un suspiro observando aquello.

- Yo que tenia planeado hacerle algo especial… -se dijo así misma con desanimo mientras recargaba su cuerpo en la cocina, el sonido del celular llamo su atención- ¿huh?- Claire camino hasta donde había dejado su bolsa, esta se encontraba en la mesa de centro de la sala, la cual abrió casi con apuro y sin ver quien era el que marcaba contesto el celular- Si? -  
- Claire… soy yo Leon.. -  
- Leon… -al escuchar su voz su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, la misma sensación que antes había provocado Steve- ¿Que ocurre?  
- Quería saber como te encuentras… después de lo de tu amigo -  
- Ah… pues… -algo le decía que debía engañarse a si misma y negar esa felicidad inmensa que sentía al encontrarse nuevamente con Steve- Estoy realmente feliz… pero estoy segura que no me hablaste para eso –contesto seria mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y se recargaba nuevamente en la mesa que en esta se encontraba-  
- Bien, sabrás que seguro mañana un Agente de TerraSave ira a visitarte para tomar la información en tu poder -  
- Si, que hay con eso? -  
- No debes permitir que vea a tu amigo…-  
- ¿Porque?... ¿Sucede algo malo con el? – Claire tomo su celular con fuerza con una expresión molesta mientras giraba para ver el lavatrastos, como si con ello consiguiese que estuviera mas en privado-

Había escuchando un poco la conversación que la pelirroja tenia con alguien por su celular pero esta ultima pregunta no le había agradado por lo que no pudo evitar, caminar algo apresurado tomando una de las botellas del gabinete que estaba cerca de su pequeño comedor y caminar hacia la cocina apresurado. Recargo su cuerpo en la pared observando solo la espalda de tan hermosa joven quien parecía tratar de esconder que hablaba por teléfono, fue así que abrió la botella y Claire giro su rostro un poco temerosa al escuchar el sonido.

- ¿Quieres brindar por nuestro reencuentro? –había dicho esas palabras tan seguro, tan espontáneo que parecía haber dejado salir una parte de su carga tan pesada en ellas, era Claire quien aliviaba todo dolor… no quería recordar-  
- Lo siento tengo que colgar –dijo Claire con una sonrisa bajando la mirada aun hablando por el celular , fue así que presionando un botón en el había terminado la llamada- ¿Te fue sencillo encontrarla?-  
- Casi pude olfatearla en tu gabinete, Es lo único que tienes ahí –dejo escapar una carcajada mientras se acercaba a la mesa en donde antes estaba recarga Claire, colocando la botella encima de esta- ¿ Para las visitas?  
- Especiales… -respondió girando su cuerpo para abrir una de las puertas, elevando un poco su cuerpo y recargándose en el borde del lavatrastos, colocándose de puntas para alcanzar unas copas de vidrio en el gabinete de la cocina-

Steve bajo su mirada analizando aquel lindo trasero que hace tiempo había analizando, no pudo evitar hacer el mismo gesto subiendo su mano hasta su barbilla la cual acaricio, detallando el bonito paisaje que Claire le ofrecía y una sonrisa picarona se encontraba en sus labios. En el momento en que Claire dejo de pararse de puntitas giro su rostro hacia la botella de vino, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Claire aun con esa sonrisa se acerco hacia la mesa, colocando en ella las dos copas, tomo la botella con suma delicadeza y después vertió el vino en ambas copas. Claire tomo ambas con sus manos mientras una la elevo ofreciéndosela al rubio, quien la tomo, ambos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Un pequeño brillo podía verse en los ojos de Claire, parece realmente feliz.

- Por volvernos a ver… -dijo Steve subiendo su copa con elegancia mientras con su mano libre tomaba la de Claire, con delicadeza como le gustaba sentir la suavidad de sus manos-

Claire bajo la vista observando que Steve tomaba su mano y la acariciaba un poco con sus dedos, su corazón latía lento pero demasiado fuerte, el mundo pareció detenerse en cuestión de solo un segundo. Claire elevo su copa mientras la unía con cuidado con la de Steve y se quedaba observándole fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Por otra oportunidad – respondió Claire con aquellas palabras que salían de lo mas profundo de su ser-

Steve se quedo observándole fijamente sin evitar mostrar la sorpresa que las palabras de aquella hermosa joven le llegasen profundamente, sus labios se abrieron un poco dejando salir un poco de aire que guardaba en sus pulmones, un leve suspiro. En el ultimo momento, cuanto no había pedido eso, cuanto no había anhelado una ultima oportunidad, donde podría mostrarle a tiempo a Claire cuanto le amaba, que realmente iba a protegerla de todo, que no me permitiría que le pasara nada, a ella su princesa. Claire alejo su copa y dio un pequeño sorbo mientras Steve dio uno mas amplio.

Así comenzó una larga noche donde ambos comenzaron a tomar aquella botella de vino, celebrando su reencuentro, su otra oportunidad. La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente poco a poco mas oscura, los segundos, minutos y horas no se detuvieron, las estrellas adornaron el cielo oscuro y la luna estaría escondida en algún lugar. Steve y Claire habían estado de un lugar a otro, habían empezado por la cocina, siguieron bebiendo en el balcón donde observaba la hermosa ciudad de Seattle disfrutando de el viento fresco en su rostros después de aquella lluvia, entraron y tomaron en la sala donde no evitaron prender la tele y observar una película de terror, Steve realmente esperaba que Claire se asustara para abrazarla sin embargo esta nunca lo hizo, no es algo que le sorprenda seguro su vida a sido peor que toda fantasía de terror. Ahora se encontraban en la habitación de Claire sentados ambos en la amplia cama con sabanas negras, realmente cómoda. A pesar de haber tomado suficiente vino ambos estaban aunque no del todo en orden, no era demasiado como para sentirse perdidos en el alcohol.

- Steve… hay algo que quiero preguntarte… -dijo seria dejando la botella medio vacia en el buró de madera negra que se estaba a un costado suyo-  
- Hm?... haber dime.. –respondió el tomando la copa que Claire tenia en su mano derecha para colocar la de ella y la suya en el buró que el tenia cercas suyo, por un lado y debajo de la lámpara-  
- Yo… veras… -No estaba segura si preguntar aquello, realmente este día era perfecto que no quería echarlo a perder, sin embargo quería saber…- Que.. ¿Qué ocurrió después de tu muerte? –bajo su mirada triste moviendo sus piernas para mover las sabanas y tomarlas para comenzar a arroparse con ellas- si te molesta… no respondas…-

Steve se quedo observando la expresión en el rostro de Claire, tan triste como si hubiera perdido toda esperanza, el recuerdo de su muerte había venido a la mente de la chica, Era acaso que esa era su expresión cuando el murió. Sintió algo apuñalar su corazón, acaso le había hecho sufrir esa vez, que miserable a sido como para no haberle dicho que estaba vivo, que todo estaba bien. Steve al igual que Claire movió sus piernas y tomo las sabanas para arroparse sin embargo este se movió acercándose mas a Claire, la cual rodeo con su brazo izquierdo y la acerco a el, no estaban del todo acostados en la cama. Pudo sentir la cabeza de tan hermoso ser bajo su barbilla mientras ella respondía esa muestra de cariño e igual le abraza por el abdomen, sintiendo su bien marcado cuerpo entre sus brazos, Claire cerro sus ojos para escuchar el corazón latiente de Steve, aun vivo.

- Después de escuchar tu sollozos en la oscuridad… pensé que había muerto –dijo con tranquilidad percatándose de la fragancia de cabello de Claire y como esta presionaba su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras- Pero un día volví a abrir los ojos, donde una luz blanca me cegaba pero una voz parecía triunfante de mi regreso… Ese hombre con una gafas negras que cubrían sus ojos por alguna razón aplaudía mientras yo me levantaba y me sentaba al borde de esa cama de metal – El cuerpo de Claire se movió, levantando su cuerpo provocando que dejara de abrazarle tan tranquilamente, esta le observaba asustada…- ¿Acaso tu le conoces?... -  
- Fue… Fue el quien te llevo… -Un nudo se formaba en su garganta al recordar aquel hombre rubio que siempre quiso dañar a Chis, su hermano. No solo eso también la había golpeado en la mansión de los Ashford y aun el… el se llevo el cuerpo de Steve y ella no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, quería ir contra el pero Chris le había detenido del brazo, ella ardía en rabia. El recuerdo de las palabras de aquel hombre vino a su mente "Tal vez el reviva tal como yo lo e hecho y pueda ver a tu querida hermana, de nuevo" – Albert Wesker….

* * *

**Comentario finales de la Autora  
**  
Siento lo tarde que e subido este capitulo y realmente siento que no a sido el mejor, por ello en esta semana subiré el capitulo 3, claro aquí e dejado en duda como fue que Steve esta vivo cosa que se explicara en el capitulo tres, y no mas spoiler. Espero realmente disfruten y quiero contarles que son sus Reviews lo que me animan a continuar esta historia, gracias. Algo mas, si serian amables de responder una pregunta ... ¿Le gustaría que los capítulos fueran mas extensos?, es que a veces siento que son muy largos, no lo se me gustaría saber su opinión, de manera que si me dicen que podría hacerlos mas largos, con gusto lo haría!.


	3. Chapter 3 Cerca del Borde

**Los personajes que se muestra en esta historia pertenecen al video juego Resident Evil y sus sagas, así como la empresa creadora del videojuego Capcom. Esta historia no tiene fin de lucro mas que el de entretener al lector y fans del videojuego.**

_**Comentarios del Autor**_

Estoy realmente feliz de que la historia les guste, esperaba unos tomatazos por su parte LOL pero e recibido buenas respuestas eso me gusta!. Como han dicho esta vez de ahora en adelante creare los capítulos mas extensos, yo también sentía que les faltaba así que por mi también mejor!. Espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

**Unas pequeñas aclaraciones de personajes:**  
Claire hablara sobre su suceso de Willpharma junto con Leon y Angela (la cual se refiere a chica policía) como el empresario de Willpharma al que ella denomina como Ese maldito! , estos personajes pertenecen a la película de **Resident Evil:Degeneration**

Manuela – Es un personaje que aparece en el** Resident Evil: Project Javier,**y todo lo escrito sobre este personaje es cierto, vaya es la historia de esta chica.

Les coloco eso para que sepan más o menos a que se debe su aparición y para que comprendan más la historia. Pido disculpas si se me a escapado uno que otro error ortográfico :C no soy perfecta.

* * *

**CERCA DEL BORDE**

- Claire… -Levanto su mano para tocar con sutileza los labios de la pelirroja frente suyo, su vista comenzaba a nublarse pero trataba de enfocarla mirando a sus ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, su rostro… ¿Por qué estas triste- Yo… -El dolor insoportable que sentía por la herida al haber sido atravesado por el tentáculo de Alexia disminuía, sabia que eso no era una buena señal. Sus ojos comenzaban a sentir una presión al igual que su garganta, quería llorar pero no lo haría, no enfrente de ella… debía decirlo, vamos dilo!- Te amo… - Fue así que al haber dicho esas palabras dejo caer su mano, perdiendo toda fuerza.

Steve miro por unos cuantos segundos aquel rostro angelical que observaba con preocupación para después su vista se nublara y sus ojos se cerraran para siempre. La oscuridad inundo su vista, su mente, su alma donde ya no sentía el dolor, ni el tacto tal vez ni siquiera, el amor que segundos antes había declarado. Los sollozos se escuchaban en la oscuridad, fuertes y amplios, después pronuncio su nombre varias veces "Steve…Steve….Steve". La vida ya no tenia nada que ofrecerle, ni el tenia que ofrecer a ella pero… porque debía ser atormentado con el llorar de Claire, porque a pocos segundos de que su alma se extinguiera lo ultimo que escucho fue un grito de dolor con su nombre, aun mas reconocer la voz, porque tenia que ser Claire su ultimo presente en su muerte.

* * *

Había despertado en una habitación completamente iluminada, parecía haber estado en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo pues con solo la luz entrara un poco a sus ojos, pareció cegarle y por reacción se había levantado mientras cubría sus ojos, impidiendo que la luz le dañase. Su corazón latía acelerado… fue en ese entonces que Steve no lo pensó dos veces para así escuchar a unos cuantos centímetros suyos, una risa triunfante y unos aplausos, claro estos sonaban como si sus manos estuviese cubiertas de unos guantes.

Steve aunque la luz le cegaba coloco esta encima de sus cejas para cubrir de la luz sus ojos, este lograse ver a el dueño de aquella enigmática voz, la cual nunca había escuchado. Al girar su rostro molesto observo que junto a el, se encontraba un hombre vestido con una chaqueta negra al igual que sus pantalones y unas gafas negras que cubrían sus ojos, esto le dio curiosidad a Steve y de inmediato deseo ser el quien tuviera esas gafas.

El misterioso hombre no podía borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios mientras estaba cruzado de brazos recargado al parecer en otra cama de metal detrás de el. Steve se molesto el encontrarse en aquel lugar. Sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la luz poco a poco por lo que retiro la mano en sus cejas, bajándola y moviendo su cuerpo para colocarse en el borde de la cama de metal. Sus ojos empezaron a analizar la habitación en donde se encontraba, este parecía todo un laboratorio de experimentos o un hospital, cualquiera de los dos era valido mas sin embargo era seguro que ese hombre no se tratase de un doctor.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? – pregunto molesto girando su rostro para observar al hombre frente a el-

- Deberías agradecerme por salvar tu miserable vida –contesto aquel hombre aun viéndole con una sonrisa en sus labios-

- Ha, salvarme.. -

- Mi nombre es Albert Wesker… y tu eres… Steve Burnside –giro un poco su cuerpo para tomar unos papeles que se encontraba en la cama de metal, detrás suyo-

Steve observaba molesto aquel hombre, como era que podía estar tan tranquilo acaso no se daba cuenta que el ya había muerto, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que estuviese viviendo?. Podría ser ¿Que este hombre jugueteo con su cuerpo para revivirlo?, acaso ¿Ellos estaban detrás de esto?.Muchas preguntas vinieron a su mente pero no pudo evitar sentir repugnancia a si mismo, no entendía como fue que esta con vida, es acaso ¿Que extirparon el virus de su sangre?.

Se levanto de la cama sin dudar mientras se acerco a el a paso lento, algo que no fue tan lento pues ya estaba frente aquel hombre y sin dudar tomo del cuello de su chaqueta, lo movió con brusquedad hacia atrás, estaba furioso, sentía un ardor recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Este hombre había borrado aquella sonrisa de sus labios para elevar una de sus manos y sostener una de la muñeca de Steve la cual presiono con fuerza.

- ¿¡Qué has hecho conmigo, maldito! –Lo movió con brusquedad-

- Vamos, mocoso… yo soy quien a creado a tu nuevo yo -

- ¿A que te refieres? -

- Si has vuelto a la vida es por mi – Wesker presiono nuevamente su mano pero con la otra dio un puñetazo a su estomago provocando que Steve le soltase y retrocediera- No deberías agredir a quien te dio la vida -

- Ni que fueras mi padre, maldito engreído – Cerro uno de sus ojos mientras fijaba su vista en el rubio, colocando una de sus manos en el estomago recuperando el aire que se había escapado en aquel golpe-

- Hahahahaha, quieres saber como has vuelto a la vida… déjame explicarte lo que a ocurrido –dijo cruzándose de brazos nuevamente- Tome tu cuerpo como muestra del virus T- Veronica cuando estabas en la mansión Ashford con el único propósito de extirpar el virus y quedármelo para mi conveniencia… sin embargo, después de haber obtenido el virus, me preguntaba si tu podrías volver a la vida… tal y como yo lo había hecho, no dude en experimentar con tu cuerpo -

- Maldito, tu! – Se acerco con enojo y rapidez hasta Wesker para golpearlo pero este lo esquivo rápido y tomo uno de sus brazo el cual coloco detrás de su espalda, como si fuera a esposarlo-

- Tu habías recibido el Virus T-Veronica directamente de Alexia, por lo que era bastante probable que regresaras a la vida, tal como ella lo había hecho, claro si tu cuerpo aceptaba al virus –tomo con fuerza su brazo provocando que Steve sintiera dolor - Ya no eres un humano común y corriente como antes solías ser, en tus venas corre el T-Veronica el cual en algún momento podría salir a flote sin pedirte permiso, al menos… que puedas controlar aquel poder y que el no te controle a ti-

- Entonces… el virus esta en mi… -

- Hm.. –Wesker le soltó empujándolo y el retrocediera mirándole fijamente, parecía que el joven tenia mucho que aprender- Si estas aquí con vida, es porque eres solo un experimento y nada mas que eso, no eres nadie ahora, para todos estas muerto y ahora trabajas para mi -

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare eso? -

- No tienes otra alternativa… por mas que trates de escapar, te encontrare y te asesinare -

- Que tal si saco el virus…. Aun podrías asesinarme –mostró una sonrisa en su labios observando al rubio-

- Parece que eres muy hablador… ¿Deseas comprobarlo ahora Steve? -

Steve sentía repugnancia no solo por si mismo, se sentía como un experimento y nada mas, careciente de vida e historia. Inclusive en aquellos momentos su pasado parecía tan perdido en su mente, que en esos momentos nunca había pensado en como ocurrió su muerte, simplemente lo sabia.

Wesker tomo sus gafas con una expresión seria en su rostro, este sentía una ira acumulada mientras observaba al rubio mas joven que el, se sentía traicionado ante tal acto por parte de su "mascota" como solía decir el. Con tranquilidad quito sus gafas oscuras de sus ojos para al abrirlos, estos se mostrasen rojos con un pequeño brillo en ellos, parecían ser iluminados aun con aquella luz tan cegadora.

Steve al ver sus ojos frunció el seño mientras su corazón latió rápido, no comprendía pero sabia que había algo mal en aquel hombre, pensó en sus palabras "tal como lo hice yo" entonces mostró una sonrisa. Este misterioso hombre ya había muerto pero el virus dentro suyo provoco que regresara de la muerte y ahora lo mas probable es que se sintiera inmortal por ello, venció a la muerte al igual que el.

Steve sintió una energía por todo su cuerpo mientras ardía en rabia, pensando en todas las cosas crueles que este pudo haber hecho con su cuerpo. Este enojo provoco que el virus fuera despertando dentro el, esa energía comenzaba a calentar su cuerpo pero se sentía ansioso, ansioso por asesinar aquel hombre. Fue así que su brazo comenzó a tener un cambio alargándose mientras esta parecía manejarse por si sola e ir hacia Wesker, quien a duras penas pudo esquivarla, su brazo tenia una extraña mutación como si de planta de tratase, Steve observo fijamente su brazo sorprendido, de inmediato una punzada en su cabeza provoco que con su mano a un humana la tomara, como si con ella impidiera el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo esas punzadas fuertemente, una lágrima salio de su ojo derecho la cual se deslizo pesadamente por su mejilla, estaba perdiendo el control. Wesker comenzó a reír y esto le molesto aun mas, abrió sus ojos y giro para observar al hombre quien estaba frente de unas ventanas de cristal que dejaban ver el pasillo de tras suyo, su brazo mutado fue hacia el con tanta rapidez que golpeo a Wesker lanzándolo por las ventanas, las cuales se rompieron en miles de pedazos de cristal diminuto. Steve sonrío al ver a Wesker sangrando en su rostro y como se levantaba para limpiarse el hilo de sangre que recorría por su frente, estaba realmente molesto y podía verse en su expresión.

- Wesker… no estés jugando -

Una chica de cabello negro corto, con un elegante vestido rojo se acerco hasta el e intentaba ayudarlo pero este se negó rotundamente. La chica parecía asiática y era realmente atractiva, esta voltio para verle y solo sonrío, esa sonrisa triunfante al verlo, como todo experimento que había salido perfecto. Steve aunque molesto estaba sabía que no debía dejarse ganar por Wesker, ya que este lo único que quería era provocarle.

Fue así que dio un leve suspiro mientras trataba de calmar toda aquella sensación que inundaba su ser, toda molestia, todo enojo, toda repugnancia. Su brazo comenzó a tomar su forma humana al momento en que el se tranquilizaba, fue así que aun sentía aquella lagrima en su rostro por lo que levanto su mano y la limpio, dándose cuenta que era su mano estaba manchada en sangre. Abrió sus ojos un poco era acaso ¿Que esa lagrima era sangre?, ¿Eso estaba bien? La joven se acero con rapidez al joven el cual solo se limito a observar para luego girar a mirar a Wesker.

- Es el virus el que provoca esa lagrima de sangre… ya sabremos si es normal cuando activas el virus -

-¿ Aun van experimentar conmigo? –miro a Wesker- ¡ha!

- Pagaras esto… ¿Sabes?-

- Puedo impedirlo… -

- Eres solo una rata de laboratorio -

- Puedo pensar por mi mismo y como has visto –observo como Wesker desaparecía de la escena- no me interesa quienes sean…voy a eliminarlos si se cruzan en mi camino.

* * *

- Durante aquellos años siempre me sentí como una rata de laboratorio y nada mas que eso, no deseaba ser libre y explorar el mundo que una vez conocí, porque yo… ya no pertenecía a el, no era algo que este mundo necesitase, mucho menos que quisiese.

Fue así que nunca dude en seguir adelante junto a ellos porque parecía ser lo único que conocía o lo único que quería conocer, debo aceptar que junto a esas dos personas aprendí a controlar el virus, asesinando y asesinando, experimentando conmigo mismo.

E sido capaz de asesinar a gente inocente sin pensarlo, por que para mi ellos no tenían importancia alguna, solo eran personas y yo no les conocía, solo era un estorbo en el único camino que conocía cuando había despertado. A veces llegaba a sentir envidia de ellos o la gente que me rodeaban, sabían lo que querían y cuando lo querían, en cambio yo…. No deseaba nada, ni esperaba nada. Sentía que en este nuevo lugar, no había nadie esperando por mi regreso… y aunque me da vergüenza aceptar en ocasiones, pensaba en ti Claire.

Me preguntaba si estabas con vida después de aquel momento y eso me atormentaba realmente, no sabia nada de ti y ellos no me permitían averiguar nada, limitándome a una vida donde solo era una arma, única ,diferente y prodigiosa.

A veces me hacia sentir bien asesinando aquella gente por el hecho de envidiar sus vidas, me había vuelto demasiado egoísta para darme cuenta del mal que podía provocar, ellos habían hecho un experimento perfecto que aunque vivo estaba podía seguir cualquier orden, ¿Por qué?, era lo único que yo conocía pero cuando estaba en lo mas oscuro y en lo mas profundo de aquel agujero algo sucedió, ahora me doy cuenta que dichoso aquel que se encuentra en aquel estado…-.

Claire giro su rostro y le observo extrañada ante sus últimas palabras como podía expresarse de un estado tan doloroso como algo dichoso, no podía comprenderlo. Steve sonrió con amabilidad observando la reacción de Claire, subió su mano y comenzó a acariciar el sedoso cabello de la chica , para continuar con aquel pasado que deseaba no recordar.

- Aunque sabia bien que el virus corría por mis venas, no me explicaba la manera en que no perdía el conocimiento, porque el virus no terminaba por controlarme. Miraba a todos aquellos hombres, los cuales también colocaban el virus pero estos de inmediato perdían el control, yo ya lo había hecho antes de mi muerte y no encontraba una respuesta concreta, la única respuesta a esto era la que Wesker me había proporcionado, que mi cuerpo acepto al virus después de mi muerte pero no podía comprenderlo. ¿Cómo sucedió?, ¿Por qué esa herida tan grave desapareció de mi cuerpo?. Fue entonces que en la oscuridad de mi perdición humana, alguien me abrió los ojos…

* * *

Steve estaba en medio de una sala donde alrededor solo se encontraban grandes cristales, que hacia que el observara todo lo que ocurría fuera de este lugar. Se encontraba encerrado en esta habitación mientras el estaba recostado en el suelo, observando el techo, pensativo.

El cuarto daba un color gris, muy básico, una luz normal para lograr ver en esa habitación además de las luces que entraban por aquellas ventanas que abarcaban solo una parte de la habitación, llegando hasta el suelo. El sonido de que la puerta estaba siendo abierta llamo su atención mas no se movió de aquel estado pensativo, mirando aun al techo.

Steve tenia ya varias semanas encerrado en aquel lugar y solo se dedicaba a pensar, en todo lo que había hecho a partir de su muerte, acaso ¿Esta nueva vida solo seria eso?, muerte, tras muerte. La puerta por fin se abrió por lo que Steve levanto solo su torso para quedarse sentado en el frío suelo de la habitación pero no giraba su rostro para observar quien entraba por la puerta.

- Steve… -

- ¿Qué ocurre Ada? -

- Todavía deseas estar encerrado en este lugar? -

- Ha! –Sonrió- ¿Tuve la oportunidad de elegir? -

- Hmp … -se cruzo de brazos mientras se acercaba a el un poco- Debemos cuidarnos que pierdas el control de nuevo –dijo molesta-

- No hay manera de controlar al virus, Par de necios –contesto molesto girando su rostro para observar a la asiática quien le miraba fijamente-

- Si que la hay…. –giro su rostro para ver la puerta la cual había dejado abierta- ¡Pasen! –Ordeno tranquila-

Se hicieron presente los pasos de varias personas estos entraron jalando a alguien, el cual Steve no divisaba todavía. Levanto su cuerpo al escuchar tanto alboroto que se estaba haciendo con aquellos hombres, fue así que ya una vez de pie a través de aquel grupo de hombres disfrazados como si fueran parte de la S.W.A.T, empujaron a una joven la cual dejaron caer de golpe en el suelo.

La joven tenía su rostro escondido en el suelo, su cabello medio largo castaño muy claro cubría parte de su cara, esta tenia puesto un vestido blanco muy elegante. Steve no evito sentirse totalmente molesto al ver como habían tratado a esa chica quien parecía no tener nada que ver en lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿Deseaban que la matara?, no seria un problema después de todo a cuantos inocente no había asesinado. En el momento que aquella mujer levanto su rostro se quedo perplejo al ver tan hermosos ojos jade, observándole con miedo, los hombres por su parte salieron de la puerta para esperar tras ella a Ada.

- No es para que te diviertas con ella, si eso crees –dijo molesta girando a ver a Steve-

- ¿Hm? -

- Digamos que ella te va a ser de gran ayuda, querido Steve… -dijo en un tono burlesco- Ella posee el virus Veronica y nunca a perdido la conciencia… podría contarte como es que lo logra -

- Y...¿Para eso la han secuestrado? -

- Cállate, te va a servir -

Ada miro con una sonrisa divertida al rubio junto a ella, estaba segura que el va a lograr lo que Wesker deseaba y tenia planeado para el. Después de ello observo nuevamente aquella joven con desprecio, la cual solo miraba con curiosidad a ambos sin dejar de mostrar aquel miedo en sus ojos.

Ada camino tranquilamente por la habitación aunque escondido en aquel vestido, llevase una pistola por precaución ante estos dos fenómenos. Paso por un lado de aquella joven sin voltear a verle, sin ayudarle sin quiera para salir de la puerta, dando la orden que cerraran esta mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo, sin antes esto observar en la trayectoria lo que ocurría dentro, por los ventanales que lo permitían.

Steve se acerco tranquilamente a la joven la cual parecía realmente temerosa, este extendió su mano observando a la chica tranquilo. Ella levanto su vista al mirar los pies de aquel joven junto a ella y se encontró con su rostro, no evito que este le pareciera atractivo pero aun tenia miedo y aun con ello, tomo de su mano. Steve al sentir la calida mano sosteniendo la suya, le ayudo a levantarse con cuidado mientras no evitaba perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos jade, la chica se miraba tan inocente.

- Mi nombre es Steve Burnside…¿Cuál es tu nombre? -

- Mi nombre… Manuela … - contesto apenada observando un poco distraída la habitación-

- Manuela…-

- ¿Qué sucede en este lugar?, ¿Van a experimentar conmigo Steve? -

- Entonces, es verdad que tienes el Virus Veronica en tu cuerpo … -

- Si -

Por alguna enigmática razón Steve sintió menos una carga en su pecho, sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa en sus labios, las cuales se habían vuelto falsas pero esta era diferente, por fin encontraba a alguien que podía comprender lo que el sentía y no pensaría que el era un fenómeno, maquina de destrucción o un arma.

Los días pasaron mientras Steve convivía con aquella chica llamada Manuela, esta era distraída y a veces llegaba a parecer inocente. Manuela perdió el miedo pues se había encontrado con un buen amigo dentro de aquel lugar donde lo único que estaba esperando era la muerte, aun así no entendía que hacia en este lugar junto aquel chico pero tenia por seguro, que esta bien con el a su lado.

Steve trataba de que Manuela se sintiera mejor estando en aquel lugar, aunque estuviera secuestrada por su culpa, quería hacer varias preguntas sobre el ¿Por qué tenia el virus y como controlaba este?, pero a veces sentía que esto podría incomodar a la encantadora mujer por lo que no lo hacia, mas un día no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

- El virus… -dijo ella pensativa mientras un semblante triste aparecía en tan lindo rostro- Me habían detectado la misma enfermedad de mi madre e iba a morir, como parte de mi tratamiento colocaron el virus en mi. No comprendía que ocurría pues era muy ignorante a aquella situación, escape de casa a un pueblo cercano a este y fue ahí donde extraños sucesos comenzaron a suceder, seres extraños asesinaron a toda la gente que comenzaba a apreciar y fue en ese momento en que me encontré con Leon –dejo escapar un suspiro al pronunciar su nombre, el siempre fue su esperanza de vida- Fue en el ultimo momento en que mi padre explico como era que el virus no controlaba mi cuerpo, esto era porque cambiaban mis órganos seguido evitando que el virus se esparciera. Leon me había salvado de aquel lugar y el gobierno me custodio por años, experimentando con mi cuerpo para que el virus no se apoderada de mi, de no hacerlo me asesinarían. Durante años aprendí a vivir mi vida junto con el virus, el gobierno había experimentado conmigo lo suficiente hasta encontrar la manera en como controlar el virus donde solo yo podría, controlarle, mi cuerpo no tardo en aceptar el nuevo cambio del virus. El gobierno me libero después de eso pero aun así me tenían vigilada, a veces esperaba ver a Leon… quería agradecerle lo que había hecho conmigo.-

- Será el mismo… -En aquel momento recordó unas palabras muy vagas en su mente "Le enviare un mensaje a Leon para que le diga a Chris que estoy aquí y venga por nosotros"-

Steve comenzó a recordar muy bien todos los acontecimientos de su vida que le habían marcado antes de su muerte, Cuando su padre comenzó a trabajar para Umbrella, Cuando había encerrado a Steve en aquella prisión de Rockford, El sonido de la sirena sentir como la tierra temblaba percatándose que estaban atacando la prisión, Cuando sus compañeros muertos se levantaban para atacarle y el tenia que defenderse, Cuando sus ojos observaron aquella chica realmente hermosa frente a el.

Desde ese momento no se sentía solo en aquel lugar y de alguna manera lo hacia sentir bien. Recordó cada momento antes de su muerte, como junto con Claire Redfield trataban de escapar de aquella pesadilla y como este termino enamorándose completamente de la pelirroja. No evito mostrarse triste ante tanto recuerdo.

- ¿Cómo pude dejar de tomarle importancia a lo que había vivido junto a ella, a como habíamos luchado por sobrevivir juntos? –Pensó mirando hacia el suelo-

- Steve… -le llamo preocupada mientras tocaba su brazo- ¿Estas bien? …

- Solo… recordaba mi deseos antes de mi muerte -

- ¿Qué?, ¿Tú ya habías muerto? –Se pregunto sorprendida mirando a Steve con aquel semblante tan triste- Tienes… el Veronica, es por ello que me han traído aquí… Eres igual que yo… -

- Es verdad, somos iguales en algo, tenemos el Veronica en nuestra sangre pero no tenemos la misma historia -

- A… ¿A que te refieres?

- E cometido muchos errores desde que desperté por este virus –se mostró molesto- Hubiera sido mejor nunca haber despertado -

-Steve…. Nadie sabe por que suceden las cosas… y en ves de odiar esta oportunidad, apréciala. Yo también desee morirme pues quería hacerlo como una humana pero Leon fue quien me dio la esperanza para seguir viviendo y es gracias a esa esperanza de vivir que puedo controlar el virus… -

- ¿Qué? –se mostró curioso ante su ultima palabra mirándole un poco impresionado-

- Si, a veces cuando siento que el virus quiere controlarme… recuerdo que soy una persona, que tengo deseos y que no quiero hacer daño… es entonces cuando lo controlo -

- Manuela…. Decir eso resulta tan sencillo… -

- Es sencillo siempre que tengas aquel deseo tan presente como para controlarte, no te a ocurrido eso? -

- Hm… -la imagen donde iba a atacar a Claire vino a su mente y el deseo de no hacerle daño, provoco que se controlara- Es verdad… -

Los días siguieron pasando a su lado mientras Manuela le invitaba a experimentar con ella, provocando que el virus de Steve saliera a flote y enseñándole a controlarse, de no hacerlo ella podría controlarle pues ambos eran el mismo Virus. Steve aprendió con Manuela no solo como controlar el virus, también a tener deseos y gracias a ellos, ser mejor en todo lo que se propusiera impidiendo que el virus le controlase, seguro esto era lo que hacia Wesker para no dejarse llevar por el virus.

Disfrutaba cada día con Manuela porque la joven a pesar de su vida, resultaba ser muy positiva ante cualquier situación y el aprendía de eso. Fue entonces que no evito que se sintiera atraído por tan encantadora mujer pero había algo que impedía la perdición en ese sentimiento y ese algo, era el recuerdo de su voz gritar su nombre, de la voz de Claire Redfield.

Fue entonces que Wesker dio la orden que Steve ya no estuviera bajo vigilancia sin embargo no libero a Manuela teniéndola ahí como otro de sus próximos experimentos, Steve siempre discutía con el acerca de este tema pero el no cedía a liberar a la joven pues seria de gran utilidad, Steve no estaba de acuerdo que le dieran a Manuela el estilo de vida que el llevaba, no mas de dos veces que discutía con Wesker sin llegar al punto de los golpes pero poco faltaba para ello.

* * *

- Wesker creo su propia empresa llamada Tricell la cual se unió con Willpharma, donde me mando a eliminar al empresario y senador poseedor de la farmacéutica, robando toda información que esta tenia acerca de Umbrella y otros virus-

- ¡Ese maldito! –Expreso con enojo volviendo a zafarse de Steve- Después de todo si sabia de lo que hacia Frederic… -se sentía totalmente molesta-

- ¿Tú le conocías? –Pregunto curioso observando a Claire-

- Claro!, ese maldito…. ¡Yo sabia que el tenia en sus manos el virus! -

- Hm… Me encargue de el por ti –dijo con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios observando a Claire-

- Ah… -escucharle decir eso provoco que se tranquilizara pero le diera un poco de tristeza- tienes razón… -

- ¿Tu estabas en el acontecimiento de el laboratorio de Willpharma? -

- Si, junto con Leon y una chica policía –diciendo lo ultimo un poco agria, esa chica no le agradaba… por alguna razón- Junto con ellos teníamos que terminar el virus y atrapar a quien estaba detrás de todo esto, Frederic fue arrestado después de esto y dejamos libre al senador pues pensábamos que el no tenia nada que ver con esto… pero… -

- El era un cobarde siempre mando a Frederic a todas sus citas con Wesker… -expreso molesto mirando a Claire, no le agradaba saber que estuvo tan cerca de ella y que sus planes pudieron hacer daño a la pelirroja- le hubiera asesinado perfecto para el, de saber que te había hecho esa jugada -

- Huh? –observo a Steve quien estaba molesto y mostró una sonrisa para luego bajar su mirada y borrarla de su labios, le ponía triste saber que Steve estaba detrás de muchos sucesos malos- No tiene importancia… ya pasaron meses de lo ocurrido en Willpharma…. Steve… ¿Qué hacías en los laboratorios de Will? –dijo levantando su rostro para mirar la reacción de Steve.

Se sintió sorprendido de la pregunta de Claire por lo que evito mirarle, giro un poco su vista y un poco su rostro, mirando por la ventana de la habitación de Claire. No le había agradado aquella pregunta, más bien no era una que deseaba contestar pues le incomodaba responderla.

Claire se dio cuenta que esa pregunta le había incomodado pero realmente quería saber que mas había ocurrido con Steve, estaba segura que faltaban muchas cosas por descubrir de el. Claire se acerco nuevamente hacia el mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la apretaba un poco, llamando la atención de Steve quien giro su rostro para observar sus hermosos ojos azules que miraban fijamente a los suyos, su mirada bajo a sus labios, los cuales mostraban una sonrisa amable, invitándole a seguir contando su historia pero el sentía que había contado lo suficiente, como para que la Pelirroja se diera cuenta que ya no era el mismo y esta parecía no darse cuenta.

- Confía en mi, como lo habías hecho antes –observo la impresión que sus palabras habían causado en el rubio, para seguido sentir como apretaba mas su mano- No te estoy juzgando -

- Claire… siempre has sido así –expreso dejando escapar un suspiro mientras sonreía y cerraba sus ojos. El no era de confiar en las personas a su alredor al menos que estos de verdad ganaran su confianza pero Claire era la única que con solo esa sonrisa, provocaba que el… se abriera y transmitir todo lo que sentía- Después de lo ocurrido con Willpharma, Wesker decidió unir su empresa con una prestigiosa y conocida empresa de Farmacéuticos, llamada La Rosa.

Wesker movió sus contactos para tener una cita privada con el dueño y director de la empresa, fue así que conoció a Will Parker fundador de tan reconocida empresa, donde esta curaba inclusive gratis en algunos estados del país de Italia. Wesker le mostró sus ideales a Will quien se negaba rotundamente a aceptar eso, pues era una amenaza para la tierra así como lo consideraba lo que en verdad era bioterrorismo sin embargo Wesker quería mostrarle que uno de sus virus había llegado a la perfección donde el humano, podía controlar este y así crear un nuevo y mejor mundo.

Fueron varias citas y conferencias donde Will termino aceptando los ideales de Wesker pero claro el acuerdo de ellos fue, que le diera no solo el virus si no una de sus pruebas de que el virus puede ser controlado, para experimentar y hallar aun la perfección… Wesker le entrego a Manuela-

* * *

Steve estaba completamente disgustado con lo que había hecho Wesker con Manuela, darla a cambio de aun más poder en el mundo. Estaba realmente furioso que la viera como un objeto cuando ella tenía mas vida que cualquiera de ellos, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño.

Fue a enfrentarse a Wesker diciendo una y otra vez sobre su error, para así amenazar con asesinarle, era claro que este hombre solo se reía ante sus palabras pues no parecía amenazante, solo molesto. Steve trato de relajarse cuando dentro de él su enojo provocaba un plan para vengarse de aquel hombre y de todo lo que había cometido, terminaría con ellos.

La asiática estaba en una misión por lo que la mano derecha de Albert Wesker era Steve en su ausencia y este pretendió que estaba todo bien, cuando ideaba un plan para echar a perder cada uno de sus planes. Fue así que no tardo mucho después de la discusión de Wesker para destruir el escondite donde se encontraban, mandando al carajo a todos los participantes que hacían su trabajo por pasión, ¿Cómo podía sentirse apasionados destruyendo el mundo de este modo?, algunos lograron escapar pero nunca se entero quienes, pues al terminar su plan y antes de que se llevara a cabo el ya había tomado el primer avión dirigiéndose a Seattle, para ver por segunda vez a Will Parker y obligarle que dejara libre a Manuela.

* * *

Ya estaba dentro de la oficinas de La Rosa caminando tranquilamente mientras algunos empleados le miraban con miedo, algunos disgustados y otros con respeto. No venia con ningún animo de paz solo quería que dejaran libre a Manuela y a cambio yo podía darles un virus perfecto al igual que Manuela, Yo.

Camine tranquilo por los largos pasillos color marrón, sabia bien donde quedaba las oficinas de informática y mas aun la de aquel hombre. No había pensado bien y me detuve de pronto analizando la situación, si iba directamente con Will este podría dar la orden de que se llevasen a Manuela mientras yo discutía con el de su libertad, fue así que me gire hacia donde estaban los laboratorios en busca de aquella chica que había salvado mi vida, que me había abierto los ojos, no podía permitir que le pasara nada.

Estaba muy frustrado para observar a las personas a mi alredor, para mirar sus semblantes y reacciones al verme pasar, cuando había llegado a los laboratorios dos guardias estaban frente a este y levantaron su mano para impedir mi paso.

- Quítense del camino … -

Ordene mientras estiraba mi brazo y estos levantaban sus armas dispuestos a disparar si no me detenía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esta se había transformado. Quite a ambos de mi camino empujándolos hacia un lado y tomando sus armas mientras la rompía con la palma de aquella mano mutada y verde.

Mi mano volvió a la normalidad en el momento en que había pensado que no debía asesinarle, ellos no tenían nada que ver en esto. Seguí caminando y las enormes puertas de metal blanco se abrieron frente a mí, dejándome ver, muchas habitaciones con grandes ventanas para observar a través de ellas, camine por el pasillo mirando por cada ventana.

No era extraño que ya estuviese experimentando con humanos, aun más que esto se convirtiesen en extrañas cosas y quisieran atacar a los científicos pero los guardias junto a ellos les asesinaban. Frente a mi había otra habitación al parecer la mas grande, por la ventana podía observarse dentro de esta totalmente blanca, con muchos aparatos y muebles de metal, fue entonces que observe en el centro de esta casi al fondo.

Se encontraba una chica sentada al borde de una camilla con varios cables incrustados a partes de su cuerpo. Tope de frente con la ventana y gire mi rostro a la derecha percatándome que estaba la entrada con un guardia enfrente, este se dio cuenta de mi presencia y apunto con su arma la cual no dudo en disparar, mi mano ya mutada se coloco frente mio impidiendo que las balas penetraran mi cuerpo humano pero si el virus, este había eliminado las balas como si la piel de la mano mutada se tratase de un asido, observe el rostro lleno de miedo de aquel hombre y solo sonreí, estire mi mano hasta atravesar su cuerpo y asesinarle. Camine hasta la puerta aun con mi brazo mutado pues el enojo no me permitía pensar adecuadamente y entre por ella.

Los científicos que se encontraban tomando apuntes u observando algunos frascos me observaron con el mismo terror que el guardia, yo sonreía complacido al sentir tanto miedo por parte de ellos. Fue así que levante mi brazo que media mas de dos metros para luego atacar a uno de esos científicos el cual tome con la palma de la mano mutada y lo lance al aire, provocando que este se golpeara con la pared y perdiera el conocimiento.

Mire a otro de ellos que intento esconderse mi mano fue hasta el y lo tome nuevamente esta vez, apretando su cuerpo humano poco a poco, sentí una lagrima espesa en mi mejilla pero no me importo. Mire como una llama se acerco hasta aquella mano mutada y de inmediato la quite para girar mi rostro y ver quien había hecho aquello percatándome que se trataba de Manuela quien me observaba molesta con algo de cansancio.

Mis labios se abrieron al observar su rostro con tanta decepción en el que me hizo sentir realmente mal, mi brazo volvió a la normalidad y a continuación todos los científicos huyeron de aquel lugar, unos llevándose papeles, frascos, maletas, yo solo me limite a verles pasar mientras estaba perdido mirando a Manuela, cuando no escuche ningún paso mas en la habitación me acerca a ella apresurado.

- Manuela… ¿Estas bien? –Pregunte preocupado al ver tanto cable en su cuerpo-

- Steve… -dijo con cansancio sus ojos querían cerrarse-

- No… ¡Manuela! – comenzaba a preocuparme que sus ojos querían cerrarse por lo que no evite comenzar a quitar cada uno de esos cables en su cuerpo, Manuela a veces soltaba un grito de dolor al quitar unos que estaban enterrados a su cuerpo, otros solo estaban pegados a el- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si… un poco –al parecer no pudo sostenerse pues dejo caer su cuerpo y yo la sostuve de frente, sintiendo su rostro escondido en mi pecho y el peso de su cuerpo en mis brazos- estoy muy débil… -

- No te preocupes…. Voy a sacarte de aquí –comenzaba a alterarme por el hecho de perder a Manuela, yo sentía algo inmensamente fuerte por ella, un sentimiento muy fuerte creo que comenzaba a enamorarme de ella pero siempre estaba ese algo que me impidió darme cuenta o tal vez porque era mas importante que el mismo sentimiento – Vamos a desaparecer de este tipo de vida, Manuela -

- Creo… que siempre nos va a perseguir –expreso con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios mientras movía un poco su cuerpo-

Estaba decidido no dejaría a Manuela en este lugar y mucho menos a manos de toda esa gente. La tome por las piernas mientras cargaba su delicado cuerpo en mis brazos y caminaba con ella hacia la salida, esta dejo descansar su rostro entre mi pecho y mi cuello, donde podía sentir la respiración de esta y su calidez. Seguí caminando entre los oscuros pasillos pues al parecer todo mundo había decidido irse, estaba demasiado tranquilo para poder creer que todo iba a salir bien, fue entonces que el pasillo se lleno de una luz roja que se apaga y prendía como en estado de alerta silencioso.

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? –me pregunte a mi mismo-

- Huh?... –levanto su vista para observar la luz-

- Creo que debo apurarme a sacarnos de aquí – exprese bajando la mirada mientras comenzaba a caminar con Manuela en mis brazos pero pronto sentí como esta se movía-

- Bájame… -movió su cuerpo nuevamente y esta vez la baje con delicadeza, observando que muy apenas podía estar de pie-

- Vamos, puedo llevarte -

- No, estaría dejándote todo el trabajo… -trato de caminar sin embargo al dar unos cuantos pasos pareció tropezar y le tome-

- Al menos usa mi cuerpo como apoyo… -dije colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y ella solo me mostró una sonrisa-

En aquella oscuridad seguí caminando junto a Manuela, apresurándome a salir de este lugar y desaparecer junto a ella, sentía que realmente me comprendía por lo que no me parecía mala idea, seria un buen apoyo para comenzar una nueva vida.

El sonido de un estruendo me altero por completo, era el sonido de una bomba, seguido de esto el suelo se movió bruscamente provocando que en el pasillo donde nos encontrábamos, el techo comenzara a separarse haciendo una línea en este y se escuchaba el crujir de las paredes, el suelo, el techo.

Mire como este iba a caernos encima, tome el cuerpo de Manuela con brusquedad y lo empuje hacia enfrente donde la grieta en el techo se había detenido y mire por ultima vez esos ojos jade que me observaron con miedo, impresión y tristeza. Reaccione rápido, gire mi cuerpo corriendo hacia la otra dirección sintiendo como el techo caía detrás mio, no fue difícil pensar que acabaría siendo aplastado por el techo pero no me detuve pues quería vivir, seguí corriendo y enfrente había unas cuatro escaleras con una puerta enfrente, corrí hasta ellas abrí la puerta y entre mientras me detenía al darme cuenta que esta parecía estar en orden.

La habitación estaba llena de computadoras con una vista hacia el centro del laboratorio y en el momento en que vi a través de esa ventana, me sorprendió ver todo totalmente destruido, gire mi cuerpo para mirar la puerta donde había entrado.

- Manuela… -

Sentí una punzada en mi pecho, no debía pensar lo peor, ella era una chica fuerte y era seguro que estaría con vida, por lo que no dude en ir a buscarla. Salí de aquella habitación con rapidez mirando el destrozo en aquel lugar pero esta parecía estar preparada para esto en algunas zonas, pues no parecían tener daño alguno.

Seguí entre los pasillos subiendo las escaleras esperando escuchar el sonido de su voz, seguí caminando. Fue entonces que escuche pasos acercarse y aunque realmente deseaba que fuera de Manuela, no podía confiarme de ello camine sigilosamente y fue ahí donde mi corazón pareció detenerse por un buen de tiempo.

- Steve… -

* * *

- Tu voz había detenido mi corazón en cuestión de segundos que me parecieron eternos, tus ojos azules me miraban fijamente impresionada, feliz, triste, tu semblante me mostraba tantas cosas que no podía entender. Verte ahí justo frente a mi aun con vida me lleno de una felicidad enorme, realmente quería ir a abrazarte y créeme lo hubiera hecho de no sentirme tan agotado, a pesar de verte justo enfrente había algo que me decía que no tenia nada que ver contigo pero mis recuerdos me hacían recordar, que tu eras importante para mi, que todo el tiempo tu fuiste ese deseo, esa razón para controlar el virus, el recordar que me había controlado al pensar que iba a asesinarte… siempre venia a mi mente cuando controlaba el virus, tu eras mi razón -

Claire estaba realmente impresionada de todo lo que acababa de escuchar, su corazón latía muy acelerado, al escuchar sus historia no pudo evitar sentirse molestar al ver como Steve se expresaba de esa chica llamada Manuela, como el sabia que estaba enamorado de ella y lo seguía estando tal vez, eso le hizo sentir realmente mal, muy mal pero cuando este empezó a hablar de su encuentro con ella, todo cambio, se sintió… muy feliz, nerviosa de que se lo dijera tan espontáneamente. Steve observaba a Claire tranquilo mientras recostaba su cabeza en la almohada.

- ¿Qué paso con Manuela…? –Pregunto Claire recostándose igual sin dejar que Steve viera que se encontraba triste al recordar, lo que este sentía por ella- ¿Ese sentimiento que tenia Steve por mi, a cambiado…? –pensó preguntándose a si misma, analizando lo que este le había dicho-

- Esta viva… estoy seguro de ello –respondió cerrando sus ojos recordando el rostro de la hermosa castaña -

- ¿Te enamoraste de ella? –pregunto Claire levantando su cuerpo parece que hoy no pegaría el sueño-

- ¿Qué? -

- Ya escuchaste… ¿Qué si te enamoraste de ella? –Pregunto nuevamente molesta-

- Hmm…. –comenzó a pensar aquel sentimiento que tenia por la castaña, ese sentimiento tan fuerte que le hacia sentir el pensarla, ¿seria amor?- ¿A que viene esa pregunta? -

- ¿Por qué no quieres responderme? –giro su rostro para observar a Steve quien tenia sus ojos cerrados, estaba realmente molesta se sentía traicionada, olvidada y estupida-

- No hay nada que me haga olvidar… un sentimiento mas fuerte que ese… -levanto su cuerpo para mirar a Claire quien observaba hacia la sabanas y una de sus manos jugaba con ella- Claire…

Claire escucho sus palabras con atención y giro su rostro para observarle tranquila, su corazón latía fuertemente estaba muy molesta y dolida por las palabras de Steve, estaba segura de que el se había enamorado de Manuela sin embargo ella siempre llevo al chico consigo, nunca le olvido y siempre rogó tener una oportunidad de volver a verle, decirle… decirle que..

- Buenas Noches –dijo Claire dejando caer su cuerpo para arroparse con la sabana y darle la espalda a Steve-

Steve se quedo observando la reacción por parte de esta y sonrió para si mismo, se había dado cuenta que la pelirroja probablemente se había puesto celosa, si al menos ella supiera… que todo ese tiempo lo único que realmente siempre quiso ver… fue a ella, pero no podía contarlo en su historia.

Al día siguiente un Agente de TerraSave visito el departamento de Claire, quien le entrego el maletín con todos los informes de la empresa La Rosa. Podrían ser algunas pruebas para mandar a la empresa al carajo y eso hacia sentir bien a Claire, claro tenia un testigo para mostrar que ellos manejaban el virus Veronica, aun mas que Tricell pertenecía a estas, pero no debía decir nada por ahora. La joven impidió que el agente se diera cuenta de la presencia de Steve en su departamento pues Leon ya se lo había advertido.

* * *

**Comentarios Finales de Autor.**

Realmente espero que les haya gustado y en verdad es el capitulo mas largo de mi vida… Okey no pero si algo, recuerden que sus Reviews me animan a continuar wuwuwuwuwuwuwu! , espero no me maten por lo de StevexManuela, pero creo que es original su tipo de relación, como los dos tiene el virus T-Veronica se sienten comprendidos por el otro, etc, etc no spoilers. Ahora sabemos como se sintió Steve al ver a Claire y no solo como Claire se sintió al encontrarse con el, siempre sentí que me faltaba eso. Bueno me despido el próximo capitulo es la otra semana y empezaran ciertos líos por ahí,

¿Les gusto lo extenso del capitulo? Han sido catorce páginas en Word, así sabre exactamente cuantas son las que deseas, capaz y hasta son poquitas. Tengo otra pregunta que me encantaría que respondiera ¿Qué Steve viva con Claire o no?, me como las uñas pensando si lo hago de esa manera, porque si viven juntos suceden muchas cosas como si no lo hacen pero me encantaría tener sus opinión y así me ayudan a decidir.


End file.
